


Big Picture

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Pacific Rim [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: After the chalk settled on their argument over which was more mathematically attractive Newt takes Hermann on a date.(can 100% be read without reading Numbers Don't Lie)





	1. Chapter 1

Hermann’s whole world was upside down. Four days before, Newton had changed everything with six pages of meticulously calculated maths. Then he had kissed Hermann and things had only become more complicated. They set their date for Friday night because Hermann needed time to reorder his thoughts. Newton had prevented that from being possible whenever he would walk into the lab and kiss Hermann’s cheek or sit too close while they ate or hold his hand while they walked through the hall. It sent Hermann’s mind spinning every time. 

Now it was time for their date and Hermann was watching the clock tick by as he sat on his bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist, frozen in anxiety. What was he to wear? Surely something nicer than his usual attire but how much nicer? Maybe more casual? They weren’t going anywhere fancy from the hints he had received from Newt. But after his years of pining shouldn’t he mark the occasion? 

He found a pair of dark wash jeans in the closet that he thought Newt would appreciate but paired it with a white button down and a black blazer. There was only ten minutes until Newt would be knocking on the door. Fifteen if he was his customary five minutes late. He stared in the mirror and contemplated doing something to his hair but ended up just drying it and combing it. In a concession to his nerves he dabbed some concealer on the bags under his eyes. Hermann didn’t usually bother with makeup; it was too much work early in the mornings, but he liked the way he looked. He decided against the mascara since it would probably rain according to the forecast he had looked at six times since getting out of the shower, and he didn’t want it to run. 

Four sharp knocks rang out. Newt was two minutes early. Hermann opened the door to Newt in his leather jacket, jeans, and shirt. The only sight that it as different from the clothes he had worn to the lab earlier was there was slightly fewer wrinkles. “Hey! I’m early for once.”

“You are.” 

“You look good.”

“Thank you.”

Newt backed out of the way so that Hermann could close and lock the door. “I didn’t even know you owned jeans.”

“I’m not very well going to wear them to the lab.”

“Why not? I bet they’d make your ass look extra good up on that ladder.”

“Newton,” Hermann hissed, he could feel the blush spreading across his face. 

Newt threw his head back laughing. “It’s not like I’m telling you to come to the lab naked.”

Hermann huffed. “Proper trousers and jeans are not the same.”

Newt rolled his eyes and flapped his hand as if waving it off. “Details. I’m a big picture man.”

“Of course.” 

“Like big picture: I’m going to take you on the best date of your life tonight.” Newt was smiling so wide that his eyes crinkled.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going then?” Hermann asked.

“Nope,” Newt said, popping the “P” sharply. “It’s a surprise.” 

“Well, you’re off to a poor start,” Hermann said. “Secrets and no flowers.” Hermann turned to smile at Newt to make sure he knew he was joking. His dry tone had gotten him into trouble on dates more than once. 

Newt was looking back at him with wide, panicked eyes. “Are you a flowers guy?” 

“I enjoy them but they’re hardly a necessity.” Hermann took Newt’s hand. 

They stepped outside into the windy weather to the waiting cab. “Okay. I can get flowers next time.” 

Hermann’s chest went warm and tight at the suggestion of next time. “If you insist.” They climbed into the back and Newt gave over an address that Hermann didn’t recognize. The drive wasn’t long, but Newt filled it with mindless chatter of Shatterdome gossip that Hermann pretended to hate. Tendo and Allison were getting married and Mako finally convinced the Marshal to allow her to fix up Gipsy Danger. The Kaidonovskys threw such a rager after they broke the 10-hour handshake record that the techs were still drunk two days later. One of the Australian techs got into a fight with someone working on the wall they were sure was the Becket brother. 

When they pulled up to the restaurant Hermann couldn’t help but feel a little nervous by the romanticism. It was candle lit and there were reservations for them, and it made Hermann’s gut twist. Newton had gone to so much trouble (he had been _on time_ ) what if Hermann didn’t live up to his expectations? Once they had ordered drinks and were looking at their menus Hermann let his knee jerk response come out of his mouth without really hearing it, still trying to figure out how he was supposed to act. Something about Newton being able to plan things being new. 

“I’m able to plan things,” Newt said in fake offense. 

“Of course, you are. That explains why you’ve never turned in a report on time.” 

“It’s not my fault I make too many breakthroughs to be confined to weekly reports.” 

“And you’re always so humble.” 

“I can’t help what a gift I am. But no more work talk. I saw that Star Fleet symbol in your room and I need to know who your favorite captain is.”

They ate dinner over a lively debate over which Star Trek was the best.

(“DS9, actually pays attention to all the different species of aliens. TNG just has God people every other episode.” 

“At least the Enterprise actually went on missions instead of waiting for the interesting things to come to them,” Hermann argued. 

“It’s because you had a crush on Geordi, isn’t it?” 

“You had a crush on Julian.”

“Who didn’t?”)

The whole dinner passed without any mention of work with a little effort from both of them. It had absorbed their lives so completely that finding things to talk about and reference was a little overwhelming. When dinner finished Newt paid but didn’t call a cab. The sun was completely down, and it was misting but the walk Newt led him on was only two and a half blocks then down an ally to a door lit by one light that was barely bright enough to shine on the sign above the door as well. 

He opened the door into an almost equally as dim bar that had velvet draped walls, couples curled up in high backed booths, and a piano player crooning on stage. 

“Go sit. I’ll get our drinks. Manhattan, right?” 

“Ah, yes,” Hermann said. He turned back to take in the whole scene again. It was absolutely somewhere that Newt never would have gone to by himself but had found it just for Hermann and his stomach twisted again. He found them a seat in a booth with a view of the stage. There were even a few queer couples from what he could tell. It was hard to make it out in the dim light, a perfect illusion of privacy. 

Newt appeared not long after with two drinks in hand. “Allison took Tendo here for his birthday last year,” he whispered close to Hermann’s ear. 

“It’s lovely,” Hermann said. The drink was also exquisite. 

Newt shuffled closer so they were pressed together, practically snuggling. Hermann took his hand and for a long time they just sipped their drinks and listened to the piano. 

Two more rounds of drinks and Newt called them a cab and they made their way back to the Shatterdome. Back in the halls that made their home Hermann didn’t know how to act. 

It felt like they had walked out of a dream where they were normal people who cared about each other and their working relationship didn’t ride on whether or not this new turn in their relationship worked out. At Hermann’s door they stopped. 

Newt spoke first. “I had f–“

“Do you want to come inside?”

“Oh god, yes.” 

Hermann opened the door with a quiet laugh.

Once the door was shut behind them Newt all but lunged at him. He had fingers in the hair he had spent years making fun of and ran his hands under the blazer he had threatened to burn twice. They kissed and Hermann snuck his hands under Newt’s shirt to a moan. 

“Bed?” 

Hermann’s only answer was to push him down onto the bed and crawl up his body to straddle his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Times

“Holy shit,” Newt said, staring up from the bed.

“Something the matter, darling?” Hermann asked between kisses to Newt’s neck. 

“No. Everything’s great. Wonderful. Tell me you’re planning on fucking me because holy shit I want that.” Newt sounded out of breath as he babbled and then broke off in a moan when Hermann’s hand pressed against his cock through the layers of fabric that Newt suddenly despised. 

It took almost a full second for Hermann’s brain to catch up to the request and not just focus on the filthy moan that he had managed to pull from Newt. He froze above Newt but looked anywhere but at him. “I don’t think I can. My…hip.” 

“Oh shit. Okay. Um, just jerk each other off or can I ride you? I don’t want to hurt you and that walk was a little longer than I was thinking, and you’ve been on the ladder all day. What do you want?” 

Hermann couldn’t help laughing. Newt looked so anxious like Hermann would kick him out of bed if he said the wrong thing even though Hermann had worked open the button of his jeans as he spoke. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Hermann said when he was able to stop laughing. He tried to get them back on track. “Do you want me inside you so desperately?” 

Newt moaned again. “Your fucking mouth.” He pulled them back into a filthy kiss and Hermann tugged on Newt’s shirt, hoping this time he would get the hint. “Yes. And you, naked.” 

Hermann sat up to take off his shirt while Newt pulled his shirt and jacket off. There were two thumps behind him, and he looked to see that Newt had kicked off his sneakers. Newt undid his pants as Hermann reached over him to the bedside table to get the lube and condoms. 

“Be patient,” Hermann said to him only to be met by Newt’s cheeky grin. 

“Can’t.” 

Hermann rolled his eyes and threw the bottle and wrapper on the bed as he stood up to take his pants off. Newt writhed around on the bed for a while trying to get the jeans off but gave up and stood. “You have to lay down first anyway.” 

Hermann laid down on the bed, stretching his body out to get comfortable, paying no mind to the staring Newton. If Newt wanted to be with him Hermann wasn’t going to second guess Newt’s attraction, not when he had pages of maths stuffed in his desk drawer outlining just how much Newt wanted him. 

As soon as the pants were off, he was straddling Hermann’s hips and grabbing the lube. He slicked three fingers up and moaned when he slid two.

“I was going to do that,” Hermann said, running his hands up Newt’s chest and trying not to sound like he was pouting. 

“Another time. I need you in me like ten minutes ago.” 

“Ten minutes ago, we were in a cab.” 

Newt screwed his eyes shut and his hips thrust forward. “Fuck.”

“Are you thinking about me fucking you in the back of a cab?” 

Newt shook his head but whispered “Yes.” 

Hermann laughed and the blush on Newt’s cheeks got deeper. He ran up his hands up Newt’s chest, pinching his nipples and causing Newt’s hips to jerk forward again. “Would you like me to fuck you in a cab? You’re not very good at being quiet. The driver would certainly know what was happening.” 

“Shit. Have you always been able to talk like that? I’m ready.” 

Hermann opened the condom and slid it on, his hand bringing him just a fraction of the pleasure he was certain to have now. 

“Of course, you are.” 

Newt opened his eyes enough to glare down at Hermann as he lined his cock up and started to take him in. As soon as the tip was in him, though his eyes shut and so did Hermann’s. Hermann felt so big inside Newt and maybe he should have taken an extra second of care because there was a little more burn there than he usually liked in his vanilla sex but with the way Hermann was talking he couldn’t have waited another second. 

“Alright, darling?” Hermann asked when Newt was fully seated on his lap and just taking a second to adjust. 

“Better than. Holy shit.” He started to move with his hands braced on Hermann’s chest and listened to the soft moans that escaped from him. It was the most beautiful thing that Newt had ever heard. “You? Are you? Your hip?”

“Fine. You won’t break me.” 

Newt stopped with trembling thighs over Hermann and looked down. “You’ll tell me, right? If something hurts.”

Hermann was quiet for a second then smiled. “Yes.”

Then Newt dropped down quickly and started to twist his hips, hitting all the right places and finding that sweet angle that took his breath away. As Newt sped up Hermann’s hands came to his hips, squeezing and encouraging. “Newton, I’m so close,” he said as he wrapped a hand around Newt’s cock and stroked in time with Newt.

“Fuck yes. Me too.” A minute more was all it took for Hermann to come, biting his lip to keep from crying out too loud. On top of him Newt became more erratic and Hermann took a chance.

“Come on, darling. Come on me. Come for me,” he said, and Newt almost folded in half as he did. He fell forward, carefully and to the side of Hermann, letting his dick slip out of him as he went. 

Newt caught his breath with his face in Hermann’s neck while Hermann dealt with the condom. When he started to get up Newt grabbed blindly at him. “I’m just getting a rag to clean us up. You made quite the mess.” 

Newt shivered and let Hermann go. When he came back, his own chest clean and started to wipe what little Newt had gotten on himself Newt smiled up at him. “Have I told you how much I like your mouth? And your voice. That accent.” 

“No. I don’t believe you have.”

“If you talk in bed like that all the time get ready to hear it.” 

Hermann tossed aside the cloth and climbed into bed on his side so both of them could fit. Newt snuggled closer under the blanket and kissed Hermann’s collar bone just because he could. 

“Go to sleep, Newton.” 

“I liked it better when you called me darling.”

Hermann hummed quietly. “Go to sleep, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](https://problemwithtrouble.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read so all mistakes are mine
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://problemwithtrouble.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> for Bagelover who asked for a sequel to the original fic, Numbers Don't Lie.


End file.
